


[简中] Official Background Story from KOF 97: 97 Special Team

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: 存档用少量流血场面，阅读敬请留意。





	[简中] Official Background Story from KOF 97: 97 Special Team

可以将南镇一览无余的唯一建筑，基斯塔。基斯将身子深深地陷在椅子里，眺望着那一成不变的景色。敲门声响了起来。  
基斯：“进来。”  
比利：“抱歉打扰。”  
基斯似乎是配合着比利走过来的脚步，缓缓地将背转向比利。  
比利：“有什么事吗？”  
基斯从抽屉里取出了装有像是邀请函的信封，交给比利。  
基斯：“读吧。”  
比利接到信封并开了封。  
比利：“嘿，拳皇大会要举行了啊。”  
基斯：“嗯。不管是不是突发事件，在娱乐方面来说似乎可以取得成功。赞助商又想保留’新鲜感’也不是没有道理。”  
比利：“您要出场吗？”  
基斯：“我也没那么有空了，所以决定这次暂时不去了。”  
比利：“那么…”  
基斯：“今天叫你来没别的事。请你出场吧。我对有个出场的男人有点在意…”  
比利：“调查那家伙吧。请交给我来办。那么，您所在意的那个男人…果然还是特瑞·博加德吗？”  
基斯：“不，是八神庵。不，说准确点应该是八神所持有的力量。”  
比利脑海里那令他讨厌的记忆苏醒了，他好不容易抑制住自己的感情。  
比利：“八神…庵！可他操纵的是大蛇之力…那也是冒牌的…为什么到现在才对那东西…您不是已经对大蛇之力那些没兴趣了吗？”  
基斯：“他所操纵的力量，确实说是冒牌的也有可能。但是，他在之前大会上所展示的狂气，是我所见到的大蛇所没有的，不，是在那之上，那个身体本身就接受了大蛇之血的男人。那个男人说不定会变化得相当严重。”  
比利：“因为混血吗…原来是这样，要是这样的话…但您可知道，那家伙和我有瓜葛，您也是在考虑到这些的基础上指定我去的吗？我会…动辄杀了他。”  
基斯：“这不要紧。那么那个男人死了就到此为止。”  
比利：“明白。如果是这样的话。说起来，我将会和谁组队呢？”  
基斯凝视着比利，嘴角放松。  
基斯： “一个是山崎龙二，还有一个是布鲁·玛丽。”  
比利：“山崎和布鲁·玛丽？那家伙又…”  
基斯：“我对山崎有点兴趣…但是，这边你没有必要调查了。我私通了一个挂名公司，那边的调查交给玛丽自行处理。你只管把心思放在八神身上就行。”  
比利：“对山崎有什么兴趣…”  
基斯：“哼，你见了就知道了，能见到的话…我知道那家伙住在什么地方，你去之前向霍珀确认一下。”  
比利：“已知悉。那就赶紧…”  
比利离开了房间，基斯站起身，又一次将视线转向窗户。  
基斯：“这次大会也是，意料之外似乎变得有趣了呢…”

道场。穿着道服的男人们把谁包围起来站在那里。比利站在离道场有点距离，能够将道场一览无余的地方。  
比利：“好像已经开始了呢。”  
穿道服的男人什么也没说，上去用力扭住处在包围圈中心的男人。  
比利：“这不行啊，这种时机，正如他所愿了…”  
将要扭住的男人突然被弹飞了出去。  
比利：“...是’蛇使’。”  
接下来响起了重叠了好几层的，清晰的炸裂声响。男人们一个接一个地被弹开。男人们所建成的“墙壁”瞬间不见了，那中心的一个男人现身了。  
比利：“山崎龙二么...那家伙哪里引起了基斯老大的兴趣了…？”  
比利在思考的同时注视着状况。有个受了轻伤的男人抓住山崎。山崎的脸上没表现出焦躁。  
男人：“你这家伙，不能就这么算了…！喂！”  
山崎冷笑着。不知不觉男人的腹部被插进了匕首。比利静静观望着。  
比利：“不管怎么看，也不过是品行恶劣的混混。”  
男人：“你…无耻…”  
山崎的脸上的笑容更深了。  
“我无耻？喂喂，你不是运动员吗？从一开始就打算打架呢…”  
山崎动了动匕首，将腹部刺得更深了。男人发出了苦闷的惨叫。山崎低声说道。  
“…我啊。”  
男人倒在地上。山崎很不耐烦地收起匕首。山崎察觉到，比利在他不知不觉来到了道场的迹象。  
山崎：“…怎么？是基斯养的狗啊。找我干嘛？”  
比利：“闹得也太夸张了吧。在这种地方狂欢，你还真有那种工夫？”  
山崎：“我搞不懂你说什么。还是说你想干嘛？你也想变成这样吗？”  
比利：“哈，别开玩笑了。我输给你？这不可能。你要打赌也行。”  
山崎：“你小子，真的是为了打架来的吗？啊？”  
比利：“你听我说嘛。我今天来这里不是为了打架，是有交易目的的。”  
山崎：“交易？什么玩意啊那是？”  
比利：“最近拳皇大会要开幕了。参加大会，取得优胜。就是这样。”  
山崎：“拳皇大会？哼，不就是闲人的格斗大会么。我可没兴趣。嘛，你找别人去…！？”  
不经意间，山崎的脚被抓住。看了一眼是刚才的男人紧抱着他的脚不放。山崎的脸上，浮现出前所未有的残酷笑容。  
山崎：“呵，呵，呵，非，去，不，可，了，呢！”  
血沫瞬间涌了上来。山崎发出了可以被理解为发疯和悲鸣的尖叫声。寒意传到比利的后背。  
比利：“怎么回事？这跟刚才的杀气差别太大了…!!”  
比利的脑海里闪过基斯的那句台词。  
基斯：“你见了就知道了，能见到的话…”  
比利：“是吗...就是这件事吗。”  
山崎：“多少钱？”  
比利在山崎的呼唤中回过神来。  
比利：“什么？”  
山崎：“我问你会交出多少钱。我变卦了…在拳皇大会中出场！”  
比利：“比冠军奖金还多一倍价钱。”  
山崎：“你别忘了…”  
山崎独自离开道场。过了一会儿身后有个女人开口了。  
玛丽：“看来话题变得越来越有趣了呢，不让我也加入么？”  
比利：“是你啊。你打算干嘛？”  
玛丽：“没什么…就布下罗网了呢，正好没时间打发。”  
比利：“你说这个网是我们布下的吗？”  
玛丽：“就是这回事。”  
比利：“…嘿，嘛，这不挺好，人数刚好到齐了。随你处置吧。”  
比利离开道场，刚要与玛丽擦身而过时，玛丽开口说道。  
玛丽：“谢了，我会这么做的。”  
比利离开了道场，有辆车追了上来停在他面前，他马上坐了进去，闭上了那双没人敢靠近的眼睛。  
比利：“人员都到齐了。嘿，像我这样的人竟对这种事感到兴奋。你给我等着，八神庵。我一定会杀了你的！”  
道场。玛丽望着被堆积成山的男人们。  
玛丽：“总算是能接触到目标了。但是，这种委托，总觉得有些臭味呢。似乎有在调查山崎的同时准备调查客户那一方的必要呢。”


End file.
